


Strangest Predicament

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), CEO, Company, Explicit Sexual Content, Interviews, M/M, Modeling, Sexual Tension, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Kise has the chance to work with the biggest company for models. Many would kill to be in his position but the head of the company has his eyes on the blonde male. Aomine Daiki, the CEO, has other ideas in the interview. Would Kise sell his body to get a chance to work for the company?





	Strangest Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend listening to Papi- Todrick Hall ft Nicole Scherzinger. The song that influenced this whole story.

The exterior of the building was unforgettable and well known: only the outside was photographed as many people were not allowed in except the lucky ones. It looked like the many high rise buildings around the building but this place was where dreams happened. The building was the BlueDragon Foundation - the company that dominated the modelling industry. Anyone who wanted to make it big in the world would have their chance with BlueDragon. They turned the most invisible people to be Queens and Kings of modelling. Everyone one would know their name all because of them. The new head of the company was the same age as me, where the company was handed to him once his father had retired several years ago. I had dreamed that one day I would be able to step inside. It was by chance that I had received an appointment to meet with the CEO of the company. In fact, he asked for me personally. 

I was sitting in my small apartment eating ramen from the cups when I got a call from my personal phone. It was an unknown number: but I answered it could be agents wanting to sign me up. It was unusual but it was due to happen one day. I needed have my break one day. And that day happened not only did I have an interview too for an agent but it was the most prestigious agency in Japan. I wanted to scream down the floor but I managed to keep it together until they hung up.

Inside of the building was even more remarkable than the outside. Many known faces walking around aimlessly with coffee’s in their hands chatting with the photographers. The inside had large windows to bring in so much natural sunlight into the room, with the help of the large chandelier. The back wall had BlueDragon in a chrome writing with the logo - a dragon snaking up to the sky. In front of the sign was the wooden reception desk with many people answering phones and pointing people in the direction they needed to go. The dings of the lifts as they appeared on the ground floor allowing people on and off. The whole area was bright and so full of life. This was the place that I wanted to be and I will make sure to please the CEO to securing me that job. Some people would kill for a job and I could see why sabotaging was the best way to go. Killing their dreams seemed less excessive but still effective.

With my portfolio tucked under my arms, I wandered up to the desk with my head held high, not allowing any fear or nerves pop into my mind. The lady at the desk held her hand up signalling she would be right with me. She was gorgeous, the very best for a company like this. If this beauty was a receptionist and not one of the models, they were only after the best for their models. I shook my head knocking all nerves out of my head repeating that the CEO had personally asked his assistance to get in contact with me. I had to be worth so much more than I thought if the CEO personally asked for me.

“Hello dear, what can I do for you?” her voice was soft and gentle. Her smile was so wide and beautiful, it was almost nerve-wracking. She looked barely over twenty and she was already was working for the best business in Japan. I couldn’t speak as she knocked the fear into me. 

“He is my two o’clock appointment, Nagisa,” I turned around to see the most beautiful man coming out of the lift. His well-pressed suit complimenting his gorgeous dark skin. His dark blue eyes, matching his well-styled hair. This was the male who asked for me personally, the CEO of the company, Aomine Daiki. Everyone at the desk, even the workers on the phone stopped what they were doing, stood up and bowed towards their boss. It wasn’t like he was forcing them but as a sign of respect towards how kind he seemed to be.

 

“President, sir,” they said in unison and they all went back to their work. “Sir, I wasn’t expecting you,” the male smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. Nagisa continued bowing. “You don’t often collect your appointments, sir,” He removed his hand from my shoulder and ushered me to follow him. Everyone he passed, bowed in his direction, making me regret that I didn’t do the same thing. He had his own personal lift, that required a key to open it. The nerves that I kept deep down was slowly rising and my legs shook at each step I took. I could do this and I would not allow fears to determine my fate. 

Inside the lift was very quiet as I faced the door waiting for the doors to open at his office. Even though I faced the doors, I could feel him sizing me up. His stare was piercing my body in many ways. The small hairs on my neck prickled as he observed my movements. Though he was so handsome there was something yelling at me to keep my distance. The ride was so quiet that the ding that the lift had arrived shattered the silence. It was the longest ride to the 30th floor ever: it felt like an eternity. 

His office was so large that the lift had taken us up into the room, there was a corridor that his assistant sat and worked. His office had a large sofa and coffee table at the side of it. His desk in front of the large windows. The only thing that was missing was a picture of him and his family. His office had glass walls, showing the wall of the success stories. One day, I’ll be on that wall and my family would acknowledge me. 

Aomine was the first one to step into his office, leading me to his desk where there were two seats in front of it. His desk was so clean and everything was precise and in order. As soon I stood out of the lift, the heat seemed to hit me right in the face. I never thought the CEO’s office would be this hot, given a man of his status, I assumed his office was well air-conditioned. 

“Sorry about the heat, no matter how much I complain, they won’t fix it anytime soon,” He headed over the large window and opened it ever so slightly. Through his t-shirt, it was hard not to stare at his rippling muscles. He was far too sexy and he was well aware of it. If we weren’t interviewing then I would take a shot with him. He sat behind his desk, he had so much power when he sat in that chair. There was nothing that would stop him from winning when he was firmly behind that desk. 

“I have seen some of your work and I'm presently surprised. I can see you have talent, that's the reason why I reached out to you. I am so glad you came,” He smiled brightly as he moved a few of his important files out the way, a hand stretched out waiting for my less important document: my portfolio.

I nibbled my lip as he thoroughly flicked through each picture that I deemed the best. The ones that displayed all of the cards in my forte. I watched as his eyes, his facial expression to every single picture. Once he came to the end of the folio, he didn't hand it back to me but sat it on his desk and walked around and leaned against the desk. Sitting in silence was torture, I needed to know if they were good or not. He smiled and placed a strong hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tightly. I looked at his hand and then his advancing body. He looked like was about to kiss me. And I was correct, as soon as our lips touched, I jumped out of the seat and stood behind it, keeping a distance between us. It wasn’t the kiss that bothered me - he was hot, of course, I would love to kiss him but the male in front of me was more than a mere salesman. The male who I wanted to kiss and obviously wanted to kiss me back was the CEO of the most prestigious company in Japan. 

“Tell me, why you're hesitant. I won't hurt you,” why wouldn't I be hesitant, the male I wish to work for is planning strong moves on an interviewee. As he inched closer again but I moved around the chair. Keeping exactly a straight line from one another. His grin was wicked very much like his eyes. Every time he stepped closer, I stepped back. Our bodies moving in synchronization. 

We circled the chair a couple of times, our eyes linked onto one another, then he jumped and grabbed my hand, pushing my body against the wall with a thud. His arms at either side of my head. He leaned forward to kiss my lips but I evaded the attack by slipping under his arm. A small tsk escaped his mouth as I deepened the distance between us. I quickly headed to his desk and grabbed my folio but he was right behind me, trapping me between the desk and his hard body. His arms again on either side of my body, keeping mine firmly in place.

“Tell me, Ryouta, why you want to work for me?” His nose brushing against the side of my neck, his voice resonating against my skin. His voice purring into my body. Large hands moved away from the desk and wrapped around my waist keeping me attached to his body. Those hands trailed up my chest and down my legs, his breath almost like a pant when he touched my inner thigh. When he moved in such manners, I couldn’t answer any of his questions. My mind going blank to why I wanted to work here. I had a whole list but not a single answer came out. I wanted to concentrate on every single touch that tingled my body but I didn’t allow that.

One of those hands slipped under my shirt and trailed up my body. His hands were surprisingly smooth, he knew where to touch that my legs would give out. I had to bite my lip as his other hand wandered somewhere else, goosebumps prickling my body.

“Tell me everything, my sexy model,” again, he purred into my ear. My body curled in when I felt his tongue run down the side of my neck. He was too strong for me, if I had to stand this every day, I would not last a week here with myself and his advancements. We would eventually do something that was not work appropriate, “I don’t mind if you don’t see me as your type. Just close your eyes and allow me to pleasure you,” he grabbed my hips and flipped me around so that I was sitting on his table. I used my knees to keep a barricade between us. He guided my smaller hands to his waist and secured them there while he gently swayed his hips against my knees. I watched as his eyes closed, head tilting back as he rocked his body gently against mine. The CEO guided one of my hands to the front of his trousers, while his free hand moving my knees apart, to close the gap between us. My hand grabbing his wrist to prevent him doing such thing but I had failed. The intense stares reappeared as he guided my hand to his slight bulge. I really wanted to feel his bulge but this wasn’t right. 

“You don’t wanna miss this chance, do you? I will allow the world to know your name, you will get the fame that you want all I need in return is a small favour from you? What do you say?” I didn’t say anything as I pulled my legs up and crawled over his desk to stop him pressing his body against me. 

“Don’t leave this office! You will miss your chance. I will help you gain your fortune but just one time, just meet me in the middle and I will ensure that the world will scream your name, as you will be calling mine,” I halted at the door, my mind going into overdrive. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that he wouldn’t let his end of the bargain down but getting to a job through my body wasn’t how I wanted to start. I turned round to see him sitting on his desk. I looked around the room for cameras or anyone else who would hear wind of this. 

“This secret will be between you and me, I will not tell anyone except your irresistible body. You have potential, Kise. This is destiny and your future will look so bright. I can almost see your name in lights as you strut down the catwalk. All I need is a taste of you,” he licked his lips and lurched forward and grabbed my hand, leading me to the couch in the office.

I fell backwards on the three seater couches, allowing him to crawl on top of me. He began to gently lick the nape of my neck, working his way to the hollow part of my neck where he placed a gentle kiss. While he was busy kissing my neck, a free hand traced the side of my body making sure to take the measurements of my waist, my chest. He grabbed one of my legs and hoisted it over his hip. I couldn't move but secretly I didn’t want to move. It wasn’t like I was enjoying the feeling of his large body gently pressing against me. My body reacting softly to every one of his moves.

Working for BlueDragon was everyone’s inspiration in life, people would kill for just a glimpse at sitting on one of those chairs and yet, I've sat on one of those chairs; sat on the desk and currently laying on the couch with his interviewer kissing my neck ferociously. Soft moans escaped his mouth as he slid his hands up my shirt. He could honestly want to give me the job and having a one night stand will secure me in that position but there a feeling that he was testing how far someone would go to get to their position. I couldn't figure out if the test was beneficial to my success in life or would be the downfall. Even though he says, no one would know. There was and will always be doubt in this life.

If I push him off me and walk out of this office, I will miss the best opportunity in the world. There would never be an opportunity like this ever again. If I tell him that I don't want to have sex with him as he is my boss, will the offer rescind as well? From Aomine's strong advances, I assume he wants an answer now and he wants the correct one whatever that may be. If I met him in a bar then this position was more than welcomed, no questions and no explanations but seeing as I wanted him to be my boss, I don't know whether to please him in a way. No one gets a job through having sex so why doesn't this feel right. Yet again, I don't know whether to touch or to punch him and walk away. He is not gripping me that hard anyway, there was always a chance to escape. That was the choice: to go or to stay. This was my only shot to join the major league. Everyone would see my name in lights and all my fans would adore me. I was always told that I only had the one life and I should make the most of it so why was the decision to make. 

What if this leads to something more than just the once, not to brag but I'm a pretty good lover. Could it lead to a relationship with the boss and have job security for life and own the business beside him as one of his headhunters. The underlying feeling that this was all a trick, a way for Aomine to judge me on how I acted. I never understood business, maybe this sort of thing was natural to seal the deal between clients. Am I the first one or just the next one in the line? Did everyone in the company receive this kind of treatment? He says that I have what it takes to go all the way to the top, that I could make it big. If I don’t take this chance, will I be forgotten like a one-hit wonder? This was the first hardest decision in life that I needed to make, there was no doubt in my mind that there was certainly more to make. I am well aware that I would make mistakes and that it’s part of life but the choice was mine to make.

My hands were resting above my head, not moving as he slowly unbuttoned each button, making sure to trail his finger down my chest, licking his lips in the process. I shivered at his soft touch. Should I give in or push him? I closed my eyes as I tried to block his moans and his touches and focus on my thoughts and my future. My future was far too important to not put much thought into. My shirt opened up for him to place gentle kisses on my bare chest.

I moved my arms from behind his head and locked them behind his head, pulling him close. If I was going to make a mistake, I better not regret anyway. Even this was a trick then I would still have felt satisfied with him - hopefully. I peered under my eyelids as he had stopped moving, to see that he was sitting there looking dumbfounded. Please, ensure that I made the right choice or the correct mistake. I opened my eyes fully and watched as he was going through the same monologue as I went through. He licked his lips as his hands went straight to my groin. 

“What do you want?” He purred into my ear.

“The job,” I moaned back with pleasure. Aomine stopped what he was doing and laughed heartedly. I didn't realise that it slipped out of my mouth. He moved away from me and headed back to his desk, I didn't fully understand what to do so I lay on the couch hoping that he would come back. He just stopped, now I was slightly cold as his body didn’t keep me warm. Did I make the right choice?

“Hey Sakurai, could you cancel my other applications. I found the one,” I heard him speak into the phone. I lay back sighing that I had made the right choice. All I heard was him fumbling in his cabinets. “Also, cancel my 3 o’clock appointment, I'm going to be working very hard,” I glanced in his direction when I heard the leather swish as he sat down, placing a few sheets of paper on the coffee table. I hesitantly picked up the pen and lingered above the line to where I sign my name. 

“I thought you wanted the job, why are you hesitant to sign your name and work under me,” I wanted to sign my name but was there was something niggling at the back of my head. What was that all about? Undressing me and then when he got me, he left. 

“If I sign, you will be my boss?” He nodded and slid the sheet closer to me. I paused, looked up at him and placed the pen down. “Aomine, sir, can I be honest?” I could tell that he was taking back by my statement so he nodded and leaned back on the couch, his arms resting against the back. “If I sign, you will be my boss and that sort of thing is not allowed,” he smirked and leaned forward, keeping his lustful eyes on me.

“Oh, little disappointed that I didn’t insert myself into you,” I looked away, trying to hide the blush on my face. When he said it like that, I felt such a little disgusted with myself. He stood up and sat beside me, his arms resting on the couch. “Go ahead, I’m not gonna complain,” I couldn’t just make the first move on the CEO. I heard him chuckle and grab my leg and hoisted it over his hip. My body fell against the couch with his large body towering over me. 

-X-

I dressed quickly while Aomine sat there in his boxers, all sweaty and still slightly hard. His hair was all tousled from my fingers running through it. His eyes glued as I pulled my boxers back on. I heard the leather swish as he stood up and placed an arm around my waist pulling my body close to his. 

“I can’t wait to start working with you,” He slapped my behind and walked to his desk, fixing his dishevelled clothes. I finished tidying myself up and walked to the lift, with difficulty as my hips were so sore. 

“See you in this office, at 10 sharp and we get to business,” I didn’t need to look at his sexiness to see that was smirking as I headed to the lift. He wasn’t lying when he had to cancel all of his appointments. When I left the glorious building, it was dark most people were already going home. I was there for a long time ‘talking’ with him and I think we are going to be very close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you missed the not at the beginning, this story is influenced by Papi- Todrick Hall ft Nicole Scherzinger. Somehow Aokise pooped into my head listening to this.


End file.
